Cosmic Collision
by FutureIncoming
Summary: Life for the Uzumaki brothers used to be so small. Their days were dull, unimportant, and colorless. But once Naruto returns to high school after a 5 month absence things begin to change. New friends are made as well as rivals, goals are chased, music played, references mentioned, fights fought and eventually a fated collision wit the Uchihas. Their universes will not be the same.


Full Summary: Life for the Uzumaki brothers used to be so small. Their days were dull, unimportant, and colorless. But once Naruto returns to high school after a 5 month absence things begin to change. New friends are made as well as rivals, goals are chased, music played, references mentioned, fights fought and eventually a fated collision wit the Uchihas. The boys' universes will never be the same.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Naruto franchise (it is a franchise right?) because 1. I would know if it were a franchise or not and 2. I would have Kiba in my closet.

* * *

A loud and low bass, a shrilling and slightly off pitch guitar, a slamming drum beat. Could music get any better? If only life could be as awesome as this song… if only life could be this song! The music speaks to me in ways that no human ever could. The words feel as if they could have been written by my own hand. I'm in heaven, I've reached the pinnacle of nirvana. Who knew nirvana could be found in a song?... probably the band Nirvana. My head is a jumbling of words and yet it all seems to make sense. I'm feeling jumpy and I can't sit and watch anymore. I have to get up, I have to move, I have to sing! I have to give birth to the beautiful music that is so somberly being held within. I have to sing along! I have to let it out!

"SCREW THE MAN! SCREW THE MAN! I WANNA SCREW THAT MAN!"

"Shut up!" a booming voice yells out from a land beyond the wall of my bedroom.

"No you shut up! You can't quiet down the teenage soul! It'll just keep on rockin no matter what you do!" I yell back.

"I swear Naruto!" I hear my brother yelling as shuffling noises move from the land beyond the wall to the unknown area behind the other wall.

I move and gyrate to the beat as I loudly sing and in my brief loss of focus I do not notice the door connecting the world that is my room to the unknown area behind the other wall open. In mere seconds I am tackled to the ground and slapped in the face by the alien intruder, my brother.

"Damn it Naruto if you don't shut the hell up I swear I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." He threatens while sitting on top of me.

In the most mature fashion imaginable I stick my tongue out at him in rebellion which only earns a punch in my shoulder as a response. Then just as fast as he sat on me my brother releases his hold and stands up.

"Grow the fuck up… and while you're at it shut the fuck up. We've both gotta get up in a couple of hours. So go to sleep before I knock you unconscious!" he demands before shutting the door and leaving me alone to my world of music.

"Yes big brother!" I yell out sarcastically as if the distance between my world and his land is a good several light years. Then I go back to my couch and turn the sound down as I watch the movie in a giddy mood that can only be described as queer happiness.

…

"Wake up dip shit we're gonna be late for school."

"Urrrrrgggggggggggg." I protest in my half awake state.

"I told you not to stay up that late stupid so you have no right to complain. How do you think I feel? I've been having to do this for the past 5 months." My brother states while standing in the middle of the door way with a mug of coffee in his hand.

Slowly I get out of my orange colored bed sheets and stand beside my nightstand. As I take off my pajamas I look around my room for clothing that I can wear today. My room could be sung about by those little dolls of children at Disneyland due to the area amount within it. Of course the already small surroundings seem smaller due to all the mess I've let accumulate. Clothes are thrown all over the place from the floor to on top my lamp… which probably is a fire hazard… but I'm too lazy to move it. Sheets of crumpled paper that held different ideas, song lyrics, and attempts of art are left like scars of my creativity lie abandoned but never forgotten. In front of my tv lies an old fashion two person tweed couch that surprisingly doesn't compel me to scratch myself when I lay on it. My walls which protect me from bordering dimensions were plain and boring white when I first moved here but are now covered in drawings, musical notes, stickers, posters, quotes, lyrics and other things that express my individuality.

I stomp over to my couch and receive a shirt that I believe is fairly clean. I sniff it to make sure that the ever judgmental nose approves of what I'll be wearing and when it does I grab a pair of jeans from the floor and exit the portal between my world and the universe beyond.

"Morning sunshine." My brother mocks from the kitchen counter which is only footsteps away from my door.

That's the problem with living in a tiny apartment with your older brother, the close proximity. It's annoying that where ever I go in this house I'm only a few feet away from my "lovely" brother.

"Urg!" I mumble as I walk away to the bathroom.

"Mhm, just urg a little faster will ya? We've gotta go in twenty." He yells after me.

I quickly take a hot shower which seems to wake me up a bit. I slightly moan in pleasure once the hot sprinkles sooth my skin in its warm embrace. I swear with a hot shower and a cozy bed, who needs sex? Grudgingly I get out of the shower too soon as I am suppose to be rushing. For a brief moment I look into the mirror that seems to speak so many truths. Some of them I'm not always so happy to be confronted with. Today the hardest truth to swallow takes form in the dark circles under my eyes. I flinch as I see them and I can almost hear them swearing at me, hating me for having a night of fun that ends in a day of their tortured existence.

Next I take notice of my skin as it appears to be glowing off the reflection of the mirror. Funny how the bags under my eyes protest my late night movies and yet the rest of my skin seems to be praising me. It appears to speak to me and say "Even though you feel laggy and saggy the energy you had last night has left me looking rejuvenated"… or something like that, I don't know.

I smile as I gaze at my tan skin which took little time in the sun to obtain. Then my blue eyes look up at my hair. Some people have characterized my hair as golden and like the image of the sun itself…I just think It's yellow. The separate strands all reach down the the bottom of my head, which suits my personality just fine. I see it as neither too short nor too long, the perfect length. However for today I seek something different from the usual natural straight look that my hair tends to form. After quickly dressing I grab a bit of gel and create spike after of spike on my head. Soon I have a style that goes everywhere and appears to be defying gravity itself…maybe I should dye it green?

"Naruto!" my brother yells from the other room.

"Coming Karama!" I yell back and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I now see a boy who is ready to take on the world, not the world within my bedroom but the most dangerous world of all, high school. With a smile I turn my head and walk out the door to face this terrible opponent.

I quickly run back to my room to grab a few of my favorite arm bands that hold special meaning in my heart and speak world truths such as "nasty, dirty, grimy for life" or "Being Po before Hipsters could afford the OR" and the classic "I love Boobies" which I find ironic. I grab a quick glance in the mirror to make sure my orange shirt isn't clashing too bad with my gray pants and black shoes. I have to take a moment to laugh at my shirt which has a picture of a chicken looking horrified as it stares at a plate with a sunny side up egg on it. I chuckle as I read the speech bubble next to the chicken that screams "Son?" before walking out of the room.

"You look awful, completely unprofessional", Karama remarks as he takes in my appearance and smirks "I approve."

Before walking out we both grab our jackets and then turn to our little shrine on top of the book shelf and we say our goodbyes to a frame of our parents and hope that they wish us luck today.

As we open the door I feel the wind sucking us outside and into the many universes that lie there. I feel both scared and excited to know that I am going to be an active participant in those universes. The rush, the mystery, the excitement! After being held up in room after room for five months it's good to finally be outside... it's cold out. But even the bitchiest winter snap can't break my mood. I'm up, I'm moving and pretty soon I damn might sing! Here I am. Here I will always be. The universe is opening its arms for me and my brother and I will return it's hospitality with a good old slap on the ass! This is my moment, this is our moment and nothing will hold us down.

…

Powerful gusts blow around us as we pierce through its heavy assault in Karama's motorcycle. It seems that even the mighty wind can't bring down the Uzumaki brothers. The hair that isn't protected by my helmet springs to life with each harsh breeze that goes by. I feel… powerful as we drive along. We seem to be going so fast that the cars next to us are only subtle blurs of blues and reds.

Yet as we go by my brother knows not to speed too fast. Even in the smallest things he's thinking of me...he puts on this big "Fuck the world" attitude but there's more to him than that. He's done so much for me in the past few years and if you look hard enough you can see it. His eyes seem to be presently filled with a tiredness and hatred to them. Tired of all the work he has to do to protect, feed, and clothe us. Then he bears a hatred for the unfair world that put him in that position. Even though he is taller than me by about a head he slouches all the time with the weight of his responsibilities.

"Are we almost there?" I yell out to be heard over the wind.

"What?" He yells back.

"Are we there yet?" I scream over his shoulder.

Karama turns his head and his emerald eyes stare down at me, "Yeah five more minutes. Now shut up and let me drive before you get us killed dipshit." He barks before turning his head to the front which makes his unprotected hair whip around. He would never admit it but he let me use his helmet to keep me safe.

I can't help but think that he is so much like our mother. Appearance wise he looks more like her with his strawberry blond hair and green eyes while I take after our father. Personality wise it goes the same way due to their pure caring traits, though he rarely shows it, and he also holds a personal strength that I could never have. I squeeze onto him more for reassurance and I feel my arms touch on the other side…he's lost weight. He tries so hard to feed me that he often goes without. Though to be fair his skinny build doesn't stop him from throwing a bunch of hard punches my way. Still I can't help but smile because of all he does for me.

"You just can't help feeling up my abs can you? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not into incest little bro. You'll have to look somewhere else." Karama jokes.

"Oh shut up." I reply earning a barking laugh from my idiot brother.

"Chill little brother it's just a joke… Aright looks like we're here." He says before stopping his bike.

I get out and put his helmet on the back of the seat before looking around. When I get a look at my surroundings I notice that we're in the middle of a neighborhood. Where are the other students, where are the buses and cars, and most importantly where is the school!

"Karama this isn't the school." I state.

"How observant. The schools about half a mile from here. Just go straight and turn right on brick road and you'll be there." He explains before taking the helmet and putting it on his head.

"Wait I'm walking? What the hell!" I exclaim.

"Sorry Naruto but I'm not about to lose my cred by letting everyone know I have a little brother going to the school. You can manage. As soon as you get there go and see the hag, and Meet me here after school. Oh and while we're there DON'T talk to me." With that he reved up his bike and managed a "See ya" before driving off.

Standing there, in the middle of nowhere with only my book bag for school and a very brief description of where to go I can't help but feel more lied to than Jack after Emma dropped him into the water. Then I think back on all those nice things I was thinking about my brother and I take them back. I can't believe for a second I forgot that no matter how good he can be at times that over all Karama is just a jackass.

After a few moments of loathing I snap back to my senses and start to head on in the direction of Leaf Academy.

…

By the time I get there the school bell is ringing and there are only a few stragglers making their way into the big ass building. I can understand why some of these people are taking their time to go inside. The place is kind of intimidating. It's four stories high and about five football fields wide and long. Leaf Academy used to be a private school but the board of investors for the school decided to open it to the public a couple of years ago. Nobody knows why exactly they did but they had. Now the school is a hot bed filled with a diverse group of students and staff. Within lies the super-rich families like the Hyugas or dirt broke students like my brother and me.

As I make my way closer to the building and pass the well-kept front lawn full of nicely trimmed grass, bushes, and multicolored flowers I can't help but wonder how I've lucked out to be able to go to school here. Then I walk in through the front doors and as I make my way into the principal's office I look around at the crystal clean white walls, green lockers and the gray marble floor. So the designer for the school was obviously smoking something when he created the school but that doesn't mean it's not beautiful.

Luckily this isn't my first day at the school so I can make my way around it pretty well and within minutes I'm outside the principal's office. Quickly I knock on the door and after the second knock it's opened by a slim figured woman.

"Hi I'm here to see Principal Tsunade." I tell the woman.

"Alright. Come on in. She's in her office." She tells me before waving me in.

I walk through the little waiting room and walk in the principal's office without asking. "Hey old hag!" I greet.

"I'll let you get away with that one time and one time only brat," she states with a demanding tone that tells me there's no room for argument and then she turns her frown into a smile, "Now come over here and give me a hug."

I do as she says and soon we're in a friendly embrace and I can feel the warmth radiating off of her. It hasn't been long since I last saw her so she doesn't look any to me Her long blond hair is still held up in a ponytail. The makeup she wears hides that fact that she's much older than she lets on. At first glance she seems to be a kind of slightly pudgy woman but judging by the fact that I can barely breath in her death grip right now I know that she's much stronger than she looks.

After our little reunion she has us sit down on opposite sides of her table all_ All the Kings Men_ like.

"So are you sure you'll be fine without an escort? I can easily get another student to show you around." Tsunade asks worriedly.

"No I'll be fine. I can get around just fine. I don't need anyone's help. It's not like it's my first day here. You worry too much, just like Karama." I protest.

"How is that delinquent brother of yours? He hasn't acted up lately… in fact he's probably up to something. I should get Shizune on it." She takes a note down on a piece of paper to remind herself.

"He's a jerk as usual. Nothing new." I pout remembering last night and this morning.

Tsunade smiles at my childish action before adding "Good. I'd be worried if he wasn't acting rebellious," then she hands me a bunch of papers, "your uniform should be ready in a few days. For now you can wear your casual clothes. Though I don't exactly approve of what you're wearing. here's your schedule and class rules list as well as some other documents I'll need your guardian to sign. How is that perverted brother of mine?"

"Uncle Jairiya? Fine, still a perverted voyeur." I remark while hoping that I don't let it slip that he left to go on one of his "Investigations" again and left me and Karama to fend for ourselves.

"I swear. Between him and Orchimaru I don't know what'll happen if I die" she says grimly while shaking her head. Despite the fact that she looks younger the old hag is the eldest out of the three Sanin siblings. After her is Uncle Jairiya who used to be an English professor but is now retired and focuses on his "romantic novels". Then in last comes Orochimaru who's the most unpleasant of the three. He, like his brother and sister, took up a profession in education but focuses as a biology teacher. His obsession with snakes and their anatomy apparently seeped into the work place I guess.

"Don't say stuff like that. It's morbid and depressing." I tell her.

"But it doesn't stop the fact that it's true." She remarks and after she says that Shizune comes on the old hag's intercom.

"Ms. Tsunade? Naruto's escort is here."

"Ah thank you Shizune. You can send him in." Tsunade replies.

"What? I told you I didn't want one!" I protest.

"And I graciously ignored you." She states with an eerie smile.

I sadly couldn't reply with the witty comeback that I had planned because the door opened and I was too surprised by the visitor to be angry at Tsunade.

"Ah Mr. Inuzuka. Would you be so kind as to show Mr. Uzumaki around?" Tsunade asked the new arrival.

"Kiba!" I yelled before practically tackling the brunet with a hug.

"Woah! Hey there Naruto!" he barely gets out while laughing and having the wind knocked out him in my own death grip.

…

"So right now we're missing out on homeroom which is cool cause we can just go there tomorrow. For now let's get to your locker. You still remember the combination right?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah. I haven't been gone for that long." I say.

"Well it sure feels like it," he laughs at this though probably just because he likes to laugh and no other reason, "and I haven't seen you in so long!"

"You mean besides last week?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah! We used to hang out all the time! Practically every day!" he whines.

"Yeah well a lot has changed since the beginning of this school year. You suddenly got a life and I got crazy so whatever. Shit happens." I remark.

"Don't say that." He demands and I let it go because I'm not looking to open up those old wounds.

As we get to my locker Kiba offers to open it for me and I take the moment to let my mind wander a bit. Looking at him he's changed a bit in the time that I've been gone. It's true that we haven't really hung out since I left school in September. In just half a year he's grown a little. Why is it that suddenly everyone's taller than me? I'm not even that short, I'm actually at an average height for a 14 year old. Yet here kiba is standing a good few inches taller than me. His brown hair is longer than it used to be, now it's reaching down to his chin. And it looks like he's gained some weight too. All of its muscle though, I guess freshman football was good to him. Certainly he was good to it. I went to a few games and he clearly was the MVP for the team. He was always naturally good at sports. He perfectly fits the image of a high school jock and yet he's a complete geek on the inside.

"Hey do you still read comic books?" I ask him.

"Yeah. After school I'm going to get the new X-men issue. In this one Magneto kidnaps Jean Grey and tries to force her to mind wipe the professor. It's gonna be epic!"

"You are such a geek." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Excuse me?" He acts offended and then puts me in a head lock while he rubs my head with his knuckles aggressively, "Aren't you the guy who made me get up early every Saturday morning to come to your house and watch cartoons?"

"We were kids! That doesn't count!" I say while fruitlessly trying to get out of his hold.

"I'm talking about just last year!" he exclaims while laughing.

"Whatever!" I yell before stomping my foot on his which successfully frees me. "Anyway aren't you supposed to be guiding me to my classes? Not trying to beat me up."

I go into my locker and grab a few books that I know I'll need in my first classes and then shut it before walking down the hallway in the direction of my first period class. I honestly don't need a guide or "escort" as the old hag liked to call it. I know my way around just fine.

"Hey wait up!" Kiba yells behind me and I hear running noises before he suddenly shows up right next to me… right lesson learned. Don't try to ditch a natural athlete. It won't work.

"What's up? You're pissed. Is it Karama?"

"No it's not him. I'm just tired… ok it's kind of him. But mostly I'm just tired."

"Why? When did you go to sleep?"

"Um, three hours ago I think?" I answer uncertainly.

"… What movie?"

I look away, "What?"

"Come on. I'm not an idiot," I give him a look, "Shut up! Just tell me what movie were you watching."

I turn my head back the other way and mumble the response.

"What? Didn't hear ya."

"Nick and Norah."

"Hmmm? Didn't hear ya." He repeats but I know he heard me. The ass.

"I was watching Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist alright!" He smiles at my defeat, "And you know what? I don't regret it! It was fantastic! David Leviathan's books should be made into movies more often! The music was great and the characters were so cool!"

"Liked it that much?"

"Yeah! I'm even gonna go home and see it again. Hey you wanna come see it with me? We can go to the comic store and then go to my place." I ask him with excitement in my voice.

"Sure. Sounds cool. My sis's giving me a ride to the place. She can drop us off."

"Great!"

Just as we make our plans for the night the bell rings signaling the end of homeroom and within seconds the hallway is packed with students.

"Shoot. I forgot we were in school. I won't be able to get you to class and get to my class on time." Kiba says face palming himself.

"It's ok. I know the way."

"You sure?" Kiba asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that I don't need an escort?" I question with a stomp of a foot for emphasis.

"If you say so. I'll see ya in lunch."

And with that he walks off to the opposite side of where I'm heading. Then I just stand there for a bit exhausted, excited to be among all these people, determined to get to my class so I can rest a bit, and completely alone in a crowd of strangers. Their swift movements like the strum of a bass, their high pitch voices like the shrill of a guitar, their footsteps like the low beats of a drum. They all move systematically and messily around the hallway and each other on their way to their next destination. Each one of them holding a different world that only they see through their eyes. I stand in a pool, one fish among many or a comet in a galaxy of moving rocks. No, a universe of moving individuals. After thinking that I can't help but realize that I'm just like everybody else and I have to smile. Then just as fast as it appeared my smile vanishes as I focus on finding my way to my first class and the beginning of what will be a long day in a new exciting universe.


End file.
